Double Vision
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Silver left three years ago with a big secret from a man that she had loved enough to give up everything for but he decided that she wasn't what he wanted. But now she was back and everyone but him knew. What happens when he finds out. Will he do right?
1. Chapter 1

There he was, the one thing that she had to give up to get every other thing that she had wanted in her life. The only problem was she wasn't strong enough to do so. But as she watched him it would seem that he had made the choice for her and there was nothing that she could do about it. As she watched him lean down and kiss her the thing in her chest called her heart cracked into a million pieces. When he pushed off the other girl's shirt she grabbed the corner so was hiding behind so she wouldn't fall.

"What about your girl Jeff?" The woman asked him and she closed her eyes scared of the answer.

"It's been stale for a long time Mickey. There is nothing left there for me." He said to her and she gasped out loud causing the other two to look over at her as she walked into view.

"Stale? Nothing left? Good to know that I just gave up my life for someone that doesn't love me." She spat at him.

"They said if I broke up with you then I could have it all Jeff. They told me that if it was over then I would go down in history and I gave it up just for you. Just to be with you and this is what I get. Guess they were all right in the end. You would get tired of me and wouldn't even let me know until it was too late. It was already too late." She said as she took off the rings that he had bought her. "Just know that I was always there Jeff and I put up with things that no one else would have. I was the one that made it possible for you to come back and this is how it ends. Nice knowing you. Nice knowing everyone because I'm gone. You have everything that you can ever want because it won't matter when you die alone."

The rings landed at his feet before she turned and walked away from them knowing that she wasn't ever coming back to the WWE. No this life was nothing without him and she knew that. It was too bad that he didn't feel the same way that she had. If he had then maybe it wouldn't have made it so hard to give it all up. "Wait, Silver!"

Silver didn't even slow as she picked up her bag and walked down the hall to the exit. Nor did she turn around to look at him one last time before she stepped out into the cold, snowy night. There was nothing that anyone could do to change her mind and she knew it but she wished that it wasn't true. The WWE was the one thing that she always wanted and now she was just walking away and a small part of her hated the fact that he was the real reason that she was leaving.

Three Years Later…

Tasha Miller walked to her door with a sigh as she held her three year old daughter on her hip. "Alright already I'm coming as fast as I can!" She growled out when the knocking got louder.

"She still has that bitch bone I see." A voice said from behind the door before she pulled it opened and almost dropped her daughter in shock and surprise.

But at that moment she wasn't the only one that was surprise because on her front porch there were six men looking at her in utter shock. She closed her eyes and set her daughter down on her feet. "Alyssa you and Hannah go play in the play room. Uncle Keith is in there with Casper."

"Alright Momma." Alyssa said before she turned around and ran down the hall.

Tasha looked at the men staring at her and rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you guys want now?"

The coldness of her voice shook them out of their daze and they looked at her closely. That was when Vince decided that it was time for him to do the talking. "I have decided the time has come for you to come back. You remember the deal. I told you that I will let you go for now and bring you back when I saw fit to finish your contract. As of right now you still have six years to fulfill."

"You would pick now wouldn't you. Of course you would. Why not after all it's not like I have nothing more important in my life to worry about now do I?" She spat at him.

Vince flinched at her tone and knew that this was going to be harder then he thought that it would be. "I don't want to have to sue you Tasha but you know that I will. You are still under contract and it's time for you to fulfill the terms of it."

"You will take me away from my daughters?" She asked him beginning to get really pissed off.

"You know that isn't what I mean. I didn't even know that you were pregnant when you left. Jeff never said anything about you having them." Vince said and she looked away from him when he said that.

"He doesn't know." He said beginning to understand a lot more than he did moments ago.

"Why should he know? How do you even know that they are his? After all I'm a whore right?" She hissed at him and the five guys went red with shame.

"We all know that you aren't a whore and whoever said that was pissed nothing more and you should know that by now. Now here is the storyline and a ticket for you it's first class so be happy about that. And Jeff is out for a while so you don't have to worry about him running into you." Vince said as he went to hand her the file that he was carrying.

"Please Vince just let me go. I'll pay you back all the money. I haven't touched a red cent of it. Just let me go." Tasha said to him softly.

"I let you give up your dream once Tasha. I will not do it a second time. Be there or hear from my lawyers." He said to her before he turned around and made his way through the guys standing there.

Tasha looked at the file in her hand and sighed before she looked back at them. "What?"

"We came to see you since we haven't seen you since the night that you left." Mark said as he looked down at her.

"How in the hell did you all find me anyways?" Tasha asked them and Mark looked at her with a smile.

"You didn't." She growled and his smile got bigger.

"Keith you are so dead!" Tasha yelled into the house and she heard him laugh.

"You love me too much to kill me and you know that so invite them in and stop being so mean. You know the girls would love to meet their godfathers." Keith said to her and she rolled her eyes as she moved out of the doorway and allowed them to walk in.

As they walked in she looked at each one not believing that they were really there. Mark, Glen, Hunter, Shawn, Matt and Cena the oddball of them all were there and all she did was be mean to them. It wasn't them that have drove her away from the only life that she had ever wanted. "So you have twins?"

"Yeah." She said to Matt as she closed the door behind them.

"This is a very nice house. How can you afford it if you haven't touched a penny of you pay?" Glen asked her and she groaned.

"I didn't become a wrestler for the money big red and you already knew that." She said to him before she walked in front of them and down the hall. She knew that they would follow because she knew that they weren't going to miss out getting to see both of her girls.

"So are you going to tell my brother?" Matt asked her.

"You can if you want to but I'm not." She said before she entered the play room.

Matt wanted to ask more but knew that it wasn't the right place to be asking questions. "Well everyone these are my daughters Alyssa and Hannah. They just turned three a few days ago and tonight for their birthday present I'm taking them to Raw to meet all their favorite superstars. Which would be all of you and a few others now Alyssa and Hannah this is your Uncle Matt and our friends Taker aka Mark Kane aka Glen John Cena HHH and HBK. They all came here just to see you guys."

The girls looked up at them with excited wide eyes and they all couldn't help but see that they were their father's eyes. Tasha knew that they would see how much they looked like him but it didn't matter anymore because in the end he would know and everything would be ruined because he would be in her life once more and she knew that wasn't what she wanted because even now she loved him and it pissed her off that she did.

"You are really tall." Alyssa said to Mark and he smiled.

"Your mother is really tall for a female. I haven't met many that are as tall as she is." Mark said to her.

"See I told you that you were tall momma." Alyssa said to her mother as she smiled up to Mark.

""You are just so cute you know that right?" Matt asked as he kneeled in front of them.

"Thank you." Hannah said softly as she allowed her red hair to cover her face.

"I take it she is the shy one." Glen said as he looked down at her.

"Until you get to know her then you won't be able to get her to be quiet." Tasha said to him.

"Just like you I see." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"How would you two like to hang back stage with us tonight?" Matt asked them and they both lit up.

"Really???" Alyssa asked loudly and Tasha couldn't help but smile at her.

"Really, if it is ok with your mother." He said to her and she looked at her mom.

"Of course it's ok with me." She said even though she didn't want to get caught back there tonight.

Glen saw through it the moment she said it but he wasn't going to call her out on it because she was trying to make her daughters happy and he knew that was all that mattered to her at the moment. He knew that it wasn't what he thought it would be when he saw her but he knew that those feelings were still there and he had a feeling that they weren't going to be disappearing anytime soon. Now all he had to do was see if she felt like that too.

Keith leaned against the wall and watched as his sister and her old friends played and talked to and about the girls. He couldn't help but see how Matt kept hugging and playing with them more than the other guys and he knew that the time was coming for Jeff to find out that he had children but he knew that his sister would never tell him. No she didn't believe that he deserved to know that he had daughters out there and he couldn't say he did or didn't because he knew how he would feel if he found out three years after the fact that he had children but all men are different. All that mattered to him was Tasha didn't come back from this the way she had the first time. He didn't think that she would make it through but she did.

Now all that he needed to do was make sure that she knew that she could do this. "Hey sis you know that I'll take the girls while you are on the road. Beside you need to get back into a gym before you go. You are rusty as hell and you know it."

"No you just think I am. Where do you think I go when the girls are in day care asshole." She snapped and him and he smiled knowing that she didn't want to tell him that because it would mean that she had wanted to go back sometime.

"Just for that you are staying here and we are taking Casper with us." Tasha said to him.

"Oh hell no you dragged me here on my day off I'm going." He said to her.

"You may be a cop and everything but I'll still kick your ass." She said to him.

"No you won't because of the children now behave." Keith said to her and she glared at him.

They left her house a few hours later heading to the city an hour away knowing that a lot of people including a certain someone was going to be surprised as hell to see Tasha with children. Honestly they all couldn't wait for that certain someone to see them because they knew that all hell was going to break loose and they all had a feeling that Tasha was going to be the one that would win that one. "So who is going to pay my way?"

"We don't have to pay your way you are with the stars dumbass." Tasha said as she shook her head.

"Does she always talk to you like that?" Matt asked him.

"Only on her bad days. I'm use to it. Believe me it's better than it uses to be. When she first came home she didn't talk for almost eight months. I honestly thought that she was going have to put in some hut house or something. I'm glad that it didn't work out that way. The girls actually brought back her laughter. It was amazing to see her with them. Now it's like a whole new Tasha but not really. She acts one way around the girls and another when she isn't around them. I still don't think she is all the way over what ever happened. She still hasn't told me what that was." Keith whispered to him and Tasha rolled her eyes knowing they were talking about her.

"It's rude to whisper about the driver when they are driving you know." Tasha call to them and they both looked at her with a smile.

"We aren't talking about you. We wouldn't dare do that or you might pull over and beat our asses." Keith said to her and she laughed.

"I might still do it if you don't stop talking like that big brother." She said to him and he nodded.

"I'll behave." He said before he leaned back and winked at the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**It would seem that my first chapter has gone over well so that would make me not rusty I hope. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am now on to Chapter two. Oh and if you think I'm getting paid to write this then you are in the wrong place. So as usual I only only Tasha, Keith, Alyssa and Hannah who happened to be based off of my two nieces. So sit back and do the east part and read because I have the hard part as in making it readable. Please tell me if it isn't. Luv Sin!!! And yes Winning Big will be getting a chapter after then one I swear!!!! **

**Sage: It's about time because I have so many things I want to do with it.**

**Jeff: Your new you don't get any say.**

**Sage: Watch me**

**Tasha: Shut up this is my fic here so bugger off already.**

**Yea my voices are back...oops I mean muses. Can't call them voices or people might think I am crazy. ...Which I am.  
**

_"Only on her bad days. I'm use to it. Believe me it's better than it uses to be. When she first came home she didn't talk for almost eight months. I honestly thought that she was going have to put in some hut house or something. I'm glad that it didn't work out that way. The girls actually brought back her laughter. It was amazing to see her with them. Now it's like a whole new Tasha but not really. She acts one way around the girls and another when she isn't around them. I still don't think she is all the way over what ever happened. She still hasn't told me what that was." Keith whispered to him and Tasha rolled her eyes knowing they were talking about her._

_"It's rude to whisper about the driver when they are driving you know." Tasha call to them and they both looked at her with a smile._

_"We aren't talking about you. We wouldn't dare do that or you might pull over and beat our asses." Keith said to her and she laughed._

_"I might still do it if you don't stop talking like that big brother." She said to him and he nodded._

_"I'll behave." He said before he leaned back and winked at the girls._

Tasha couldn't help but feel like tonight just wasn't going to be her night. She didn't know why but as she parked behind the limo she knew that all hell was breaking loose tonight. But she prayed that she was wrong. "So are you ready for this little sister?"

"No." She whispered and he smiled because he knew that she was but she wasn't willing to admit it at the moment. He knew she missed it. All the fans calling her name. Getting to beat up on women and men no matter how big they were. She could lie all she wanted but he knew that she couldn't wait to get back in the ring.

Before Tasha actually thought about backing up and speeding off Mark opened her door and took her keys with a huge smile on his face. "You are an asshole and you know it."

"Yes but you love me anyways and you aren't backing out now. You may think everyone just forgot about you but I know different and there are a lot of people here that wait to see you again. And believe me there is no use in telling them that he ain't the father because they look too much like him for that one and you know it. Now get your pretty little ass out before I have to get Glen to get you out. And we all know how much he would love to do that." Mark said as he smiled down to her.

"Oh yes you are an asshole." She muttered as she took off her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Don't think I won't ask Keith to watch them just so we can have some private time to get you back to your cheerful self. I might even invite Glen if you are really bad." Mark growled into her ear and she froze.

Mark knew that he had her where he wanted her and she knew it too because if she did one tiny thing that he deemed wrong he would whisk her away to his locker room for a workout she hadn't in almost six years. "I have children now Mark do you really thing that is a wise thing to be doing?"

"Very wise. I'm beginning to think you haven't had sex since you left here Tasha and a horny Tasha is a mean and bad Tasha and everyone knows it too."He purred into her ear and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't get red in the face but she knew it failed the moment Matt laughed.

"Shut up Matt." Tasha growled out and Mark laughed.

"See it's already showing we might not make it inside if you keep up like this." Mark whispered and she shut her mouth and moved away from him before she could do anything to prove him right.

"Alyssa, Hannah are two ready to have the time of your young lives?" Tasha asked her daughters as she caught up with Keith and Matt.

"YESSS!!!" They shouted together and she couldn't help but laugh at how excited they were. It showed her the reason why she went into wrestling in the first place. The pure joy on the fans faces when she walked out to the ring and put on a great show no matter if she won or lost.

When they all walked into the building all the superstars and divas that were near the back froze in place when they saw her holding her little girl's hands. They was no doubt to them that she was the mother and the moment they saw the girls there was no doubts in any of their minds who the father was. It was right there in front of them. Tasha tried her best to pretend that she didn't notice the stares but it was hard to do. And it didn't help when none other then Mickey James was the first one to walk up to her. "I didn't know he never said a word. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Neither did I." Tasha said before she moved past her and walked away. No one moved or said another word to her while they made their way to Matt's locker room.

The moment they entered Tasha let go of their hands and hurried into the bathroom. She didn't want anyone to see her break down because knew that it was going to happen. Just being there again and seeing her made it all come crashing back into her. His words echoed in her head as she braced herself against the sink and took to breathe with deep breaths. Suddenly there were large hands on her back rubbing circles up and down her spine and it helped her calm down some. "It's going to be alright Silver. You are stronger than this and you are a hell of a lot stronger than he ever thought you were. he said you would crawl back. That within a week you would be on your knees in front of him begging you to take him back. But you didn't. You fought through every hurt he caused and because of it you have two beautiful girls. Think about them tonight because soon they won't be the excuse. You will have to face it but not tonight. He isn't even here."

Tasha nodded as she pushed herself up and looked in the mirror. "Thanks Glen you always knew what to say when I needed to hear.I pray that no one talks bad about my girls tonight because I will hurt them if they do."

"They won't dare they saw Mark and me with you and they know you don't mess with our family." Glen said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away Tasha leaned forward and kissed him half on the lisp and half on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Meanwhile....

_"Jeff... Man you aren't going to believe this."_

_**"What is it Shane?"**_

_"Tasha is here and she didn't come alone."_

_**"What do you mean she is there and she didn't come alone?"**_

_"When was the last time that you seen Tasha? Because I have some big news for you."_

_**"The last time I seen Tasha was the last time everyone else seen Tasha. Why? What is so important that you had to call me and wake me up?**_

_"Tasha has kids and they look like you."_

_**"What?"**_

_"Two little girls looks to be twins. Beautiful but they look like you."_

_**"Bullshit! Tasha didn't want any kids. We all know that. There is no way."**_

_"I knew that you were going to say that. I just sent you a picture of them see for yourself."_

_**"Holy Shit! She has kids. Doesn't mean they are mine. Can't really tell they look like me in these pictures. get some and email because if they are mine Tasha is going to have hell to pay for this one."**_

_"Fine." _Shane said before he shut his phone and looked around to make sure that no one had heard him talking. Little did he know that there was someone in the room that he was standing next too that heard every word they said.

They waited for Shane to walk away and disappear down the hallway before they walked out and headed back to Matt's locker room. Tasha had a right to know that Shane had told Jeff and he was looking for a fight if they were his. After all it wasn't her fault she didn't know until after she left. When they got back into the locker room Tasha and the girls weren't there. "Matt we have a problem."

Matt looked up at Hunter confused. "What problem do we have?"

"Shane called your brother and told him. Sent a picture but Jeff couldn't see them well so he is making Shane get better pictures and if they are his then he is looking for a fight. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing him next week." Hunter said to him and Matt shook his head.

"I'll find Shane." Matt said to him.

Hunter nodded as Matt got up and headed for the door but stopped. "You go to Mark's Locker room and make sure that he doesn't get those pictures before I get a hold of him."

Hunter nodded before they both left and went different couldn't help but feel upset that this is already happening and she hasn't even official came back yet. Tasha had one hell of a mess heading her way and she didn't even know it yet. They would stop it as much as they could but he knew that she would be dragged into the eye of the storm before it was all over with. He showed no emotion when he walked into the locker room to find Tasha and Rey on the floor play wrestling and the girls laughing it up watching their mother put the beat down on the masked man. "Leg Drop!"

Tasha laughed as she planted the perfect leg drop across his chest before she pinned him. Alyssa got down and did the count in her sweet little voice. "One! Two! Three! and the winner is mommy!!!"

Everyone broke out in laughter and he couldn't help to smile knowing that Tasha enjoyed the fact that her girls loved what mommy did. He could see that by the huge smile on her face. And for once he didn't feel like ruining the good time so he decided not telling her just yet. "So who is next?"

"Oh no I need a break." Tasha said as she sat next to her brother and had both of her girls in her lap before anyone could blink.

**And thus ends chapter two. Will Matt get to Shane in Time? Will hunter tell Tasha before it was too late? And will Jeff show up next week either way? All I got to say is sty tune and find out. Luv Sin!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tasha was glad that everyone left the girls alone last Monday but she knew that there was nothing stopping any of them from calling Jeff and telling him and she knew that a few had. It wasn't hard to figure out and she was betting that she would see him tonight. But little did she know that she would be seeing him before she went to the arena. So when there was a knock on her hotel room door she didn't think to ask who it was before she answered it. But the moment that she seen him she knew that all hell was now breaking loose. "Where are they Tasha?"

"Where is who?" She asked him as she leaned on the door frame stopping him from entering. Matt and Mark were behind her the moment that they heard his voice knowing that she was going to be needing them if Jeff did what they think he was going to do.

"Do you really want to play this game with me Tasha? we know who will win don't we?" Jeff asked her as he saw his brother behind her.

"Matt... you knew and I had to hear it from Helms." Jeff spat at him.

"Well, that is where you are wrong Jeff they aren't yours. See the one thing you don't know is after you two broke up I went and stayed with her for three weeks. We slept together and the girls are mine not yours." Matt saud to him.

"You fucked my ex? You would never do that Matt because you always told me once I got a hold of them then they aren't worth much after I let them go." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Well, you didn't let Tasha go Jeff she left you before you could completely ruin her." Matt said back to him.

"I don't believe you Matt. I know that they are mine. Everyone that has seen them says they are mine so let's just get it over with and get the test done. I warn you now Tasha that if they are mine I will be going after you for full custody and you'll never see them again. I'll make sure of that. You will not keep them away from me." Jeff growled at her and she smiled at him.

"Who do you think they will give full custody to Jeff? A drug addict that just recently got arrestted because of it or a woman that doesn't really have to work to take care of her children. You seem to forget who you are dealing with didn't you? I'm not that weak little girl anymore. I'm not going to let this happen if they are yours. Listen carefully Jeff because this is the only time I will say this. If they are yours and you step up I won't stop you. But if you want a fight on your hands then make sure you are ready for war because you aren't getting them with anything less then World War Three. Do you got that?" Tasha asked before she slammed the door in his face and turned to face Matt.

Matt smiled down at her knowing that he had pissed her off too but he didn't care. He knew that his brother was being an ass and he was going to make sure that he earned the right to be the father to those girls. "I can't believe that you told him. I told you that if you told anyone that I would kill you. Now everyone is going to know that I slept with both Hardys. Now I'm going to be a slut. Thanks alot for that Matt."

"You mean it really happened?" Mark asked them shocked.

Tasha looked at him and laughed at the look on his face before she rolled her eyes. Then she pointed to the door. "Yes it really happened." She said as she shook her head no to his question. That was when MArk realized what was going on.

"Well, I always knew you were a freak girl. After all those work outs I might be wondering if they are mine if they were older." Mark said to her.

"I wouldn't have stopped you from seeing them if they were yours Mark. You are a great man. I know that you are a great father to the children that you already have." Tasha said to him.

"Is that why you didn't tell me or Jeff that you were pregnant you were scared that we wouldn't be good fathers?" Matt asked her.

"Something like that." She said to him and he nodded.

"I understand that but I know that Jeff never will." Matt said to her and she smiled.

"I really don't care if Jeff does or not. My daughters are just fine without a father but if the father wants to stand up I won't stop it from happening but he wil never take my daughters away from me. I would never let that happen." Tasha said to him and he nodded.

"Let's just hope tha tJeff realizes that I'm not that girl anymore and it's all his fault." Tasha said before they all walked back over to the table where their game of poker was waiting on them.

"Glen why do you have all our money?" Mark asked as he sat down.

"Well I won four hands of poker while you guys were at the door and won all of your money." Glen said with a lazy smile.

"Do I have to bring out my board Glen? Because you know that I will if you don't give us our money back right now." Tasha said to him.

"You didn't bring it and you know that." Glen said to her and she smiled that knowing smile before she made her way to the closet.

"We both know that if I bring it out then it is going to get used. Are you sure that you want to risk that since we all got matches in a few hours?" She asked him and he pouted as he started counting out their money to them.

"That was what I thought." She said as she sat back down and grabbed her money.

"So what are we going to do about Jeff?" Matt asked her.

"Let him cool down and realize who the hell he is dealing with." Tasha said to him.

They all looked at her surprised because they figured that she would be pulling her hair out at the thought of Jeff trying to piss her off like this. But it looked like she was ready for it. But if they really knew her enough they would know that she was worried as hell. That she was hurting just from seeing him. Or the fact that she was shaking while she counted her money. Tasha knew that the battle was on and she had no idea how to fight. These were her girls but they were Jeff's too. How could she fight with everything she has when she knew that he wouldn't win at all if she did? These thoughts were running through her mind because she knew that Jeff wouldn't be Rash about this. He wouldn't stop and think before he made his first move and that was going to be his biggest mistake. That was where he will make the wrong move and she would captialize on it. Jeff Hardy was beginning a war that he would never win and she knew that. It was just sad that Jeff wasn't going to realize it until it was too late.

"Tasha I know that he is a hot head but he knows that if he comes forceful he'll be hitting a brick wall. The thing that no one gets about you is you may be a sweet person but when threatened you are the devil and there will be no one there to stop you when you go off." Mark said to him.

"This is Jeff Mark we all know that he wil do what he says no matter how stupid it is. We might as well get ready to beat the fuck out of him and get it over with." Glen said to him and Tasha shook her head.

"No this has nothing to do with anyone else but him and me. Everytone will stay out of it because you aren't going to choose sides in this." Tasha said to them and they all three rolled their eyes.

"Yeah like that is really going to happen. Not." Matt said to her and she shook her head becasue she knew that he was right.

"Fine but don't be picking sides in front of me. If you are there for me during this then that is great but don't you forget that he is a friend and a brother to you guys. Do not lose that because of my. Boys before toys like you guys always say. That was all I was to him and I know that. It's too bad I didn't know that before it was too late. Maybe none of this would be happening now." Tasha said to them.

"He told you that?" Matt asked her shocked.

"He might as well had said it. He said it was beginning to get tiring so yeah I was nothing but a toy." Tasha said to them and they all shook their heads.

"He acted like the world ended when you left and he said that to you. He had no right to claim he didn't know why you left. I should go and kick his ass right now!" Matt growled and Tasha shook her head no.

"Just let it go it's too late to do anything about it Matt it was three years ago." She said to him before there was another knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Mark said to her before he got up and headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Mark called before he opened the door.

"It's your boss. Why the hell are you in Tasha's room?" Vince asked as he walked in and spotted the other two guys and Tasha at the table playing poler. "Oh, so is she cleaning you guys out again?"

"I'm a little rusty so no not this time. I've only taken half of their money so far. What can I do for you Vince?" Tasha asked as they all put down their cards and looked at him.

"Actually it's what I can do for you guys. I was thinking about making you the Gm for Raw for a few months. That is if you want to. You can go straight back to the ring if that's what you want. But I'm just saying that you don't have too right now. It has come to my attention that you have been doing great with the guys backstage and I want you to bring that to on screen. Just thing about it Tasha you have run over the hottest show on TV making all the matches you want to. Hell you can even place yourself in those matches if you wanted to. I would like an answer at the end of the show. We'll make it on air so everyone finds out tonight." Vince said to her and she smiled.

"I have a few conditions if I say yes and you know what they are." She said to him.

"You'll have to talk to them about that Tasha I have nothing to do with this one it's all on you." Vince said before he turned around and walked to the door. Mark opened for him and he walked out.

"What are those conditions that you are talking about?" Glen asked her.

"Well, if I'm going to be gming the greatest show on TV then I'm going to need the greatest wrestlers on TV now won't I and that is where all of you and a few others come in. I want you all back on raw. Do you think you'll join me?" Tasha asked them and they all smiled.

"Back on the same show with the one that we love most hell yeah. Do you know how much hell we can cause together?" Mark asked her as he lifted her out of her chair and swung her around in a circle.

"Well, see that's one of the reasons that I am doing this because I want to cause the hell. You heard him I got full run. I make the matches. So I say we take it back and show the newbies just what we have gone through to pave the way for their disrespectful asses. It's time to go old school boys so what do you say?" Tasha asked after he sat her down in her chair again.

"We say schools in." Glen said with an evil laugh.

"Damn right it is." Matt said as he nodded.

"There are a few people that we need to call so we can do this right you know." Mark said from behind her.

"Then let's do it because I want them on board before I give Vince my answer." Tasha said to him and he nodded as they all dug out their cells and started making calls.


End file.
